Our Very First Date
by JMS-Hamham
Summary: I finally got my first story up!Kena is about to go on her first date with Panda.But she needs help!So she ask the ham girls for help.And who is spying on the cute couple?
1. Any Tips?

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, I finally got my first story! I was going to put up another story but, it was on the other computer. But I have this one! So, please don't flame! You can correct me(like point out errors)but don't flame please. Oh, and all the ham hams in this story are ham humans( humans with hamster tails and hamster ears)Well, let's get on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own hamtaro, or any of the black eyed peas or Amerie's songs or anything else that you've heard from fan tv, radio, ect.But I do own Kena, Hyatta, MD, Justin, and Molly.

****

Our very first date

(In LA)"WHAT?FOR REAL?" was all the human ham girls would said. "When did he ask you?" Pashmina asked. "Where did zis happened?" Bijou ask with her French accent. "And how did this, like, totally happen?" Sandy said. "Well, to answer all your questions, Pashmina, it happen yesterday, Bijou, near the beach, and Sandy, well, his is my boyfriend now so, we'll have to go out once in a while. Oh! I feel so embarrassed just talking to you guys about this." Kena said with her face red all over. Kena was this sorta famous 15 year old singer.

She didn't really have much friends until she became friends with MD, the spazy ham from the famous hip hop group, The JMS. If Kena never met him, she wouldn't be friends with the ham hams. The only friend she had that was close to her age was her best friend Hyatta. Oh, and Kena is a really big fan of Sandy. She is just honor to be friends with her.

Kena had long, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and had light brown skin. She was wearing a light blue sparkly sleeveless shirt and navy blue jean skirt. She was also wearing black 4 in. high heels, silver hoop earrings, and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Oh Kena, you shouldn't be embarrassed at all to tell us about your date." Pashmina said with a smile on her face.

Pashmina had long, shoulder length dark blond hair and green eyes. She was was wearing a blue, sleeveless, knee-length dress with a white short skirt and her pink scarf. She also had on white strap sandals and a blue bracelet.

"Pashmina iz right Kena. We are your friends ya know." Bijou said with a smile on as well.

Bijou had white short hair with emerald eyes. She was wearing a white fluffy top with a matching white fluffy skirt. She also had on white casual shoes, a green gem necklace around her neck, and her white hair tied in pigtails with her favorite blue ribbons.

"Yeah Kena, well would love to give you tips for your date. But, does he really mean it? Does he really wanna go on a date with you?" Sandy ask with a serious tone.

Sandy had light orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green sleeveless top with a white collar and a red bow and a green mini skirt. She also had on white sport shoes and was carrying her long, red ribbon.

"He does mean it Sandy. He even gave me his favorite pair of goggles to prove it." Kena said, pointing to the goggles that were now on top of her head.

"So don't be so over-protective." Kena said with a little sadness in her voice.

"(sighs)Fine. I'm just watching out." Sandy said, "But maybe Pashmina and Bijou wouldn't really give good advice." Sandy said with a grin on her face while winking.

"Hey! Stan and I have gone on many dates!" Pashmina said with anger in her tone and in her eyes.

"I might not be helpful for date advice, but I want to help as much as I can." Bijou said with her French accent.

"You would be helpful Bij, you and Hamtaro have gone on plenty of dates. I was just joshin' a second ago." Sandy said with a sweat drop behind her head(AN: like in anime shows ) .

"Aw, thanks guys! With your help, I'll definatlly have a great date with Panda!" Kena said with a smile across her face.

(Hiding somewhere listening to the conversation) 'What? Kena is going to get tips from those three? The, I have no chose. I have to watch out for Kena on her date tonight.' The dark figure thought to itself.

A/N: Oh, cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious person? Will the ham girls be any help? Well, your just gonna have to read the next chapter of **"Our Very First Date". **Remember, R+R, but don't flame me please!


	2. Scary Expectations

(A/N: Hey guys! Well, Look what I got here….ch.2! Sorry for not updating in a while ;)

(Disclaimed: I'm gonna have to keep doing this: I don't own Hamtaro or anything else you might of heard somewhere else. But I do own Kena(Key-Na), Hyatta, The Gig, and The Gig 2)

CH.2:Scary Expectations

'Ok, hair? Looks good to me. Makeup? Isn't messed up. Accessories? I don't think I have too much. And outfit? Gorgeous, just gorgeous.' Kina said while expecting herself in the mirror.

"Ok, just follow their tips and our date will be just fine." Kena said while smiling.

(Flashback)

_'Don't get nervous, just be yourself'_ Pashmina said.

_'Don't be shy and quite ze whole day. Try to start up a conversation'_ Bijou said.

_'And don't do all the talking, and don't let him do all the talking. That's totally uncool'_ Sandy said.

( End of flashback)

"Yes! Me and Panda are gonna have a great date!" Kena said with her fist up in the air.

(Outside of The Gig)

A girl by the age of 14 that was running around LA had white short hair in a ponytail and had crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a green top with buttons on it and had on denim blue shorts and green boots and had a silver charm bracelet around her left wrist. It was none other than Kena's best friend, Hyatta.

"Hey Bijou, hey Pashmina, hey Sandy!" Hyatta said while trying to catch her breath.

"Bonjour!" Bijou answered

"Hello." Pashmina answered

"What's up? Hey, you ok Hyatta? You look like you've been running for a while." Sandy said.

"Oh, well, I have been sorta running. Have you guys seen Kena around? I have to talk to her."

"Well, we did zee her earlier today. Maybe you could find her at her apartment." Bijou said to Hyatta.

"Darn, then I must be too late," Hyatta mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Pashmina asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Well, I'll see you guys later!" Hyatta said while leaving.

"What is up with her?" Sandy asked herself in confusion.

(Outside where Kena was)

"Man! I so hope I'm not keeping him waiting!" Kena said while running like a crazy fool.

Kena was wearing a red top, a black skirt, silver bracelets on her wrists, a silver chain anklet, and red and black sandals.

'Ah! There he in. He in The Gig 2. Man, and even though I'm looking through the window, he still looks super hot' Kena said to herself with hearts in her eyes.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Kena said to herself while walking inside The Gig 2.

The Gig 2 was just like The Gig, but The Gig 2 played jazz music, the walls were very colorful, but not as colorful as The Gig, and it had an aroma of coffee.

"Now what table was he sitting at...Ah! There he is!" Kena said.

"Panda! Hi! Sorry I'm late.Did I keep you wating?"

"No, not at all.I just got here." Panda said with a smile on his face.

'Wow, everytime Panda shows that smile to me, I always feel ten times better than I am,' Kena said, slightly blushing.

Panda had white hair(but his ears are black) and grey eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, a white vest over his shirt, black pants, white shoes, black gloves, and black goggles on top of his head.

"So, do you want me to get the drinks or-"

"LET ME!...Um, I mean, I can help you. No problem." Kena said turning extremely red after almost embarrassing herself.

'Man, hopefully this date won't turn into a disaster,' Kena said to herself while anime tears were running down her face.

(Somewhere in The Gig 2)

'Don't worry Kena, I'll make sure your date doesn't end up bad. I promise.' The strange figure said while walking away.

(A/N: Oh! What's gonna happen next? Well, you'll just have to see for yourself in the next chapter of "Our Very First Date"!)


End file.
